Image of Perfection?
by candelight
Summary: Ever wonder what exactly our favorite fruit loop was dreaming in the episode, “Frightmare?” Now’s the time to find out! Two-shot fiction.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

An image of perfection

Ever wonder what exactly our favorite fruit loop was dreaming in the episode, "Frightmare?" Now's the time to find out!

~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone! :D ^^ I will not be able to update anything for a bit…..ah, well. Qwerty, my computer (Yes, I have named my computer; and look

for yourselves. The first six letters are indeed that fun little word….)

I've always wanted to attempt to write a one-shot like this one. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And, I rather doubt that, if I _were_ the lucky owner, I would have sold it to a company that let it conclude

so quickly.

_Quote:_

_"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for."_

~*~*~*~

_Ri-__!_

A hand found the small, black appliance's button before it could continue the irritating pulse of sound, choking the device's center to snooze, thought for a second, and then, simply switched it to "off."

Vlad drew himself onto his elbow, glancing at the alarm he so rarely needed to set with a small frown as he drew the darned little thing closer, and began to reset it for tomorrow's usual course.

The glowing numbers indicated it was 6:30…..perhaps a little late for him. He normally preferred 5:30 as a time to properly get up, seeing as sleeping in was deplorable. There was too much to accomplish throughout the days without musing precious time for sleep that was unneeded.

So why…..did the clock ring at 6:30 instead at proper stimulation? He had no memory of resetting the little ticker's memory.

Probably a simple error. Vlad stretched slightly, managing a small groan.

"Errmmphh….."

Vlad drew an alabaster hand to his eyes, yawning slightly as he blinked blearily, once, and then twice.

Another frown creased his brow as he turned around in bed, wearily sliding into the slippers that awaited him on the floor, same as always.

Something felt rather out of place for the man. Almost the air itself seemed a tad different.

Well, it all came from sleeping too much. Vlad slowly crossed the room, glancing casually at the mirror for a second or so before turning slightly.

Now he knew something felt strange. There was a slightly familiar scent in the air-albeit not at all a bad one.

It was a faintly sweet, though mostly light, fresh clean scent of lupine and vanilla. Had the servants began using a different polisher for the woodwork in here?

Maybe he would tell them to stick with this certain one. Now that he thought of it, it_ was_ more then _"slightly familiar_….." one that had attracted him many, many years ago….

And continued to this day.

He managed a grimace before turning to the bed once again, carelessly reaching for the clothes neatly folded near an old chair, and then began to walk to his wardrobe.

He paused again, turning slightly to the right.

Didn't he leave that bathroom door closed? He was fairly certain he always did.

And….why were the lights on? Did he leave them on all night?

A scowl found his way to his face as he silently crossed the room. It really made little difference in terms to his electric bill-but the man silently fumed at his servant's carelessness, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

_Honestly. _

He expected perfection in his routine, didn't anyone see that by-

Just as his hand was ready to find the doorknob, to his surprise-the door slid open.

And, now wearing a pair of cream, silk pajamas, holding a toothbrush, Maddie Fenton stepped out, yawning slightly. She flashed the stunned man a small smile, and then, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off.

"Morning, Sweetie."

~*~*~

Vlad swayed slightly, face a brilliant pink. Feeling ready to collapse to the richly carpeted floor, he trembled as he raised a shaking hand to the part of his face Madeline had kissed.

…….

……..

……..

His mind drew into a blank. Finally, the small sector of his mind that was not gibbering helpless nonsense forced a command to the rest of the system, and the older hybrid quickly whipped around.

But Maddie had already retreated out the room, and, door closing, he could see her make her way downwards the magnificent spiral staircase.

…………

………...?

His mouth very dry, Vlad closed his eyes.

…..very well, now. The love of his life who had declared HER love for the idiot Jack had stepped out of his room, kissing him and calling him, "sweetie."

He was dreaming. That was quite obviously clear.

Brushing off the oddities, Vlad slowly shook his head, before drawing into the bathroom himself to prepare for the day.

He wasn't quite sure why he bothered, seeing as he would soon awake, pajama-clad in his own bed…..but the routine was strongly fixated into his schedule, and he shrugged the thought off.

~*~*~*~

Water droplets bounced off his hands.

Again.

And again.

Still nothing.

The man repeatably splashed himself in the face, occasionally spluttering as he did so.

He raised a palm to his face, pressing the damp hand softly against his face.

It felt too real.

Too real to be strictly….

Hadn't he woken up, yet?

Drawing his tie more tightly around his neck, giving himself a bewildered look in the mirror, the man quickly departing, trying to ignore the much more frantic thudding heart beneath his ribs then usual.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn't take long for the man to pause at the eighth or ninth step, mind once again drawing at a blank.

Where…

….did these portraits come from, exactly?

Vlad peered at the number, indigo eyes widening as he slowly took each frame in, heart now thudding wildly in his throat.

_Class of 1983……_

He had this photo in his yearbook! Though….he had been unable to show up for the official shooting, seeing as the man had been locked inside that accursed wing for one stay too many…..

He peered the faintly familiar sea of faces, pausing to rest his eyes, as he had always done, on a familiar face.

Maddie.

But something was wrong. Instead of the moron leaning on her shoulder, flashing a cheesy peace sign at the camera, someone else stood there.

Vlad nearly slipped, and fell down the stairs. He most likely would have, too….had he not seized the nearby banister for support.

Now, he did know he was dreaming.

~*~*~*~

The billionaire found himself to be staring at his own, much younger face, the black and white photo version of himself draping an arm over Maddie's shoulders, and giving the camera a slight smile.

Breathing slightly ragged, he drew over to the other photos, looking bewildered as he greedily began to drink them in, fingertips still trembling as they brushed against different frames.

His eyes narrowed slightly as a brow lifted in puzzlement.

The sea? Why was there a photo of the….

His breath caught in his chest.

On the nearby docks, the younger version….albeit, a slightly older version then his graduatory days-was looking across the glittering waves, pointing something inscrutable out, while Maddie was gazing at the sparkling water.

He drew away from the polished brown frame onto another, more elaborate frame, set with tiny stones in the corners.

And the man's heart almost stopped in midpulse.

~*~*~*~*~

Maddie, in an elegant white gown, face radiant with a slight blush, violet eyes sparkling, a light draping of a mother-of-pearl veil descending slightly from her shoulders….

Almost now afraid to look, the man silently drew his gaze from her to the man beside the beauty.

Face beset with happiness, laughing as he turned to face the photographer, Vlad found himself staring at himself once again, this time, in a white tuxedo with a white rose in the lapel, gloved hand clasped around Maddie's.

There was just a small caption at the bottom:

_Vlad Masters and Madeline Ellsworth-wed __February Ninth, 1984_

~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

An image of perfection

Ever wonder what exactly our favorite fruit loop was dreaming in the episode, "Frightmare?" Now's the time to find out!

~*~*~*~

Hallo, everyone! :D ^^ I will not be able to update anything for a bit…..ah, well. Qwerty, my computer (Yes, I have named my computer; and look

for yourselves. The first six letters are indeed that fun little word….)

I've always wanted to attempt to write a one-shot like this one. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. And, I rather doubt that, if I _were_ the lucky owner, I would have sold it to a company that let it conclude

so quickly.

_Quote:_

_"Do not spoil what you have by desiring what you have not; remember that what you now have was once among the things you only hoped for."_

~*~*~*~

When thought had finally broken to his mind once again, he vaguely wondered if there was any prescription medication for going mentally unsound.

Beautifully, wonderfully, mentally unsound.

There were a few photos-some of Maddie, some of Vlad….until he came across a new section.

~*~

The young man was waving at the camera, a small smirk on his face. Maddie's eyes were cast downward, eyes truly not seeming to drink up anything at all but the small, pink bundle that was enclosed in her arms.

Vlad peered closer, desperate to catch sight of the little girl's face…..but no. All he could see from where Maddie sat on the hospital bed was a tiny patch of the infant she was holding's skin…..and a tiny hand extending out.

Vlad looked across photos following that picture, calculating frown on his face once again.

A little girl in a purple jacket, outside what he recognized to be his manor, hand in her mother's.

Her hair was a soft, sunny shade, fluxating between a cream red and orange…..a few photos of the three together-!

One of the man with the little girl in his lap….his fingers too, brushed against that one….

And then, it struck the dazed man.

_It couldn't be._

Vlad was trembling violently once again as he came across a new series of photos, reluctantly skipping over a few in his haste, hurriedly back up a few steps to peer at the other row.

Maddie was once again bent over a bundle, but the arms protectively enclosing the baby blue bundle in his arms were not just hers. And the bundle was blue, not pink.

A vein pulsing slightly in his neck, Vlad drew upwards.

The younger version of himself had the little girl on his lap, one arm awkwardly draped over her and Madeline's shoulder, face bent with the oddest expression.

It was almost…..tranquil, at best description. Yes, that fit. But the entirety of the look would have silenced the man-if he had indeed been speaking.

The gaze was concentrating….but fixated in hushed wonder, eyes narrowed somewhat as he bent the little bundle to peer into its face.

Which, to the man's howling accusation; he could not see at all.

He began to hurry upwards to gaze at different photos, and then thought better of it.

Better to confirm all of this sweet madness before anything else.

Without another word, the billionaire flew down the stairs, eyes flashing.

~*~*~*~*~

He burst into the dining room, gasping slightly as his eyes scanned the room.

The man didn't have to wait very long.

Maddie was buttering a small piece of bread, giving the astonished man a small smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead. You're up a little later then usual today."

Vlad finally forced the words to register some meaning into his mind, not really daring to believe them.

Maddie took a sip of tea, frowning slightly as she scanned the newspaper in front of her, finally laying it aside with a small sigh.

"Well….Packers lost against the Colts…..but there's always next time." She tilted her head slightly, looking puzzled as she surveyed her husband's expression, now ooking slightly startled as she lowered her piece of bread.

"Hon…..aren't you hungry?"

~*~*~

Vlad took her hand silently as he sat down, cobalt fixed on Maddie. She flshed him another dazzling smile, and kissed him on the lips.

While the man briefly wondered if his insides would melt, the woman cheerfully handed him a small card.

"Post came fairly early," she remarked, taking another sip of tea.

"I'm so happy you managed to get that scholarship for her....and two years early to boot...."

Curious, the man peered at the small card in hiss hands.

Scholarship? Two years? WHat was she talking about?

The postcard was small-but it was cheerfully entitled: _Greetings from __Yale, Connecticut__!_

Vlad peered at the card curiously before turning it over to find a few words written in ballpoint pen.

_Dear Mom and Dad-_

_Just a quick note to say I'm well. It's incredible here-am starting new course on Human sociology and psychology tomorrow. Am getting well renowned lecture tomorrow-can't wait! :D_

_Hi, little brother! ^^ Hope you're doing well-and, if you touch ONE thing in my room, just a cheerful little reminder that I'll get you for it if it takes me MY DYING DAY._

_Anyways-I'll see you soon. Break lets out in a few weeks. I can't wait to get that diploma in my hands, though….._

_Ah, well. _

_Yours sincerely-lots of love,_

_Jazz._

Maddie beamed at the stunned man in front of her.

"Last phone call she told me she was having such a nice time….." she sighed dreamily and picked up the paper again, looking a little sorrowful this time.

"I do miss her. It'll be wonderful seeing her in two weeks. Danny certainly will b-"

At the name, the man jumped up.

"Where's Daniel?"

The woman gave him a startled look.

"Mmm? Outside, like I said. He's probably-"

Once again, she was broken off. Vlad swept her into an hug, and an almost tentative kiss. She giggled, flushing slightly.

"Oh, you…..go and find Danny. He'll probably want to know Jazz sent another postcard."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even as the man rocketed outside, torn between his desire to stay with Maddie and his desperate urge to find Daniel, his mind was being torn apart with possibilities for this….bizarre wonderland as he desperately tried to gather data.

One: Maddie was his wife. The thought alone sent him rocketing off into the sky, cackling as his heart swelled fit to burst underneath his ribs.

Number Two: Jasmine was at….Yale? Hardly surprising. With a brain like hers, what could a buffoon like Jack possibly offer her when she stood to gain so much more?

Either he was still sleeping….in a very odd dream he kept NOT waking up from….possibly lost his marbles, fell into a different dimensional rift that opened up every hundred years into the Ghost Zone…..

But how? He had no memory of such a thing.

But if it was indeed true…..if there was indeed a three in this…..then, if Daniel was caught up in this oddity-

The man halted abruptly in midair, breath being caught raggedly in his chest.

There, overlooking the rising sun over the mountains, was the ghost boy of Amity Park.

Vlad's breath halted slightly in his chest.

Danny seemed to note the ghst from the corner of his eyes. He managed a little, "oh"-as if in surprise, and turned around, a small smile on his face.

The antagonistic look he usually reserved for the billionaire was gone. The boy managed a faint smile.

"You're up early. Mornin', Da-"

~*~*~*~

And the man started to conciousness.

After sweeping up the rather odd remains of something-what it was, he wasn't quite sure-from the floor, he managed a weary sigh as he sank back into bed, Maddie plushie still in his hsnads.

It had been a wonderful dream. Marvelus, at that.

So, why was he lolling around when there were dreams to forge into reality?

The man managed a faint smirk.

After all, if only to accomplish it....

....or at least hear tthe boy finally finish that sentence, THIS time, uninterrupted.

* * *

Yes.....gomen naai, gomen nasai. I'm insane. Still, I really hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
